Algo mais
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: O meio termo entre a cidade de cá e a cidade de lá, será que existe mesmo?" Os olhos vermelhos da menina brilharam com a possibilidade. "Acho que sabemos como descobrir."


**1. Meio de cá.**

Ela chacoalharia a cabeça do jeito mais esquisito possível acompanhando o ritmo da música e tornando divertido cada segundo de quem por ali passasse. Era uma em um milhão, alguém que nunca repetiria as mesmas palavras, contaria a mesma história ou usaria a mesma roupa. Algo que alguns chamariam de características femininas, mas que não tem nada a ver com sexo. Os problemas mais estranhos para ela eram meras coincidências e estar desanimada raramente era algo que marcava suas semanas. E apesar de tantas características estranhas e diferentes, a vida dela era como qualquer outra, monótona e de fato, tediosa.

Claro que a casa dela não era como a típica casa de família americana, às vezes agradecia por não ser a mesma coisa todo dia como nos filmes e às vezes se irritava por ter uma casa onde os horários nem sempre são prioridades. Uma cidadã que morava em uma cidade como outra qualquer: uma cidade que possui tantos segredos como todos os seus moradores. Uma cidade pequena denominada Forks, ou como a própria Bella gostava de chamar: "garfos".

As janelas sempre estavam abertas aguardando a chuva de toda manhã entrar e invadir a casa com os mais diferentes aromas. A escada ficava escorregadia e todo cuidado era pouco para tentar andar pela casa. Claro que fazer o mesmo percurso todo dia tornava as coisas mais fáceis, e como era a única moradora da casa nunca teve problemas com quedas.

Costumava dizer que as quedas é que tinha problemas com ela.

Ela gostava do termo que as pessoas escolhiam para esse tipo de situação: "azar", tornava as coisas mais aceitáveis. Ela sabia melhor que seu próprio nome, que aquilo não era por acaso. Filha de feiticeiros, que há muito tempo faleceram, passando assim, o que era chamado de azar para as pessoas comum, a herança de família a sua única filha: Isabella Marie Swan. Seu sobrenome era conhecido no que chamamos de "cidade de lá" nessa história sem pé nem cabeça que duvidamos até que a própria Bella saiba por completo.

A cidade de lá era até pouco tempo conhecida por pouquíssimos seres humanos do lado de cá, porém os jovens de hoje em dia conseguiram se tornar ousados o suficiente a ponto de tentar ultrapassar as barreiras dessas duas "cidades".

Não era de fato uma cidade, não existia um mundo alternativo ou um universo. Era mais simples que isso, era quase como uma cidade imaginária que apenas as pessoas vindas do mundo de lá poderiam ir. Enquanto as de cá apenas poderiam sonhar em como seria.

Forks por sua vez era uma cidade de cá, e não possuía muitos habitantes de lá. Pelo que Bella conhecia apenas ela desfrutava das bizarrices de lá.

E hoje era o que ela consideraria de dia normal. Era plena segunda-feira e estava atrasada para a escola, ainda sentada na cama bagunçada – resultado de seu sono inquieto – olhando para o guarda-roupa e pensando se valia a pena levantar-se e preparar-se para escola minúscula de Forks. Um de seus pés estava enroscado no lençol enquanto o outro estava enfiado em uma pantufa no chão, suas mãos estavam apoiadas na cama ao lado de seu corpo mantendo-a reta, não queria problemas futuros de coluna.

O sorriso começou a se formar em seu rosto, era tão bom saber que não precisava nem de cinco minutos para estar pronta para a escola. Desenroscou o pé enroscado do lençol o colocou na cama e puxou a cadeira próxima da cama. O quarto estava impecável na noite passada, mas ser uma criança do mundo de lá nem sempre lhe dava total controle de suas ações. E no caso de Bella, dormir significava destruir a casa inconscientemente, não que enquanto acordada ela não fizesse tal coisa.

Quando era pequena, sua mãe costumava lhe contar quando ainda moravam na cidade de lá, costumava a flutuar sobre a cama por causa dos mais diversos sonhos e se tinha ido se deitar sem antes uma boa janta fazia aparecer leite quente e biscoitos. E até quando tinha pesadelos fenômenos como chuva aparecendo em seu quarto fazendo com que no dia seguinte a casa fosse alagada, claro que isso não era um problema no lado de lá.

E se a dúvida estiver corroendo seus cérebros eu lhes dou uma resposta: realmente é impossível controlar sonos e sonhos. Mas Bella tinha lá suas técnicas, essas que eram capazes de apenas bagunçar o quarto enquanto dormia. Agora sem Rénee e sem Charlie para enganar os da cidade de cá era complicado tentar explicar aos bombeiros que a casa começou a pegar fogo sem motivo nenhum.

A única coisa que lembrava que estava em seu devido lugar era a cadeira, velha, de madeira e incrivelmente confortável. Rénee costumava ficar ali cantando até que adormecesse, e pra quem nunca viu a música materializada, recomendo que procure Bella enquanto ela estiver dormindo após uma cantoria de Rénee.

Em cima da cadeira havia alguns objetos que, assim como a cadeira, estavam velhos, com exceção do copo de água que havia sido colocado ali na noite anterior e estava intacto. Eram raras as vezes em que ela acordava, mas quando acordava a sede que sentia era imensa, por isso sempre preparava um copo com água. Ao lado dele havia um pentagrama que Bella retirava de seu pescoço toda noite antes de dormir. Tinha medo de que acabace o perdendo durante o sono.

Quando você é presenteado com um pentagrama a proteção é garantida. E aquele pentagrama ela tinha recebido de uma mulher do lado de lá. Ela era diferente de todas as outras mulheres que ela já havia visto. Diferente de Bella, essa mulher não tinha nenhuma entidade mágica, não havia herdado nada de nenhum grande "bruxo". Mas era especial. Tinha os cabelos castanhos mais puxados para o vermelho e olhos incrivelmente dourados, olheiras pesavam debaixo de seus olhos implorando por mais noites de sono enquanto sua pele era branca feito marfim ou um de papel recém comprado. Seu corpo estava sempre exageradamente coberto por muitas peças de roupas. Sempre usava calças compridas, luvas cobrindo as partes em que a blusa não cobria.

E carregava sempre aquele pentagrama em um dos pulsos. Dia no esquerdo, dia no direito.

Na época Bella ainda tinha 7 anos e fugia de casa sempre que sua mãe a chamava para aprender os novos deveres da grande escola mágica. E quando isso acontecia ela perambulava pelas margens dos rios a procura de algo novo e não tedioso.

Foi assim que certa vez encontrou essa mulher sentada a margem do rio refrescando os pés. Mas não se engane. Os rios da cidade de lá não são como os dá cidade de cá. Lá os rios são de águas cristalinas forradas com flores furas-neves, flores quase como se fossem feitas de vidro, mas era muito raro alguém que conseguisse as tirar de lá.

A moça era claramente mais velha que Bella e estava sentada exatamente no único lugar em que o sol não alcançava.

- Você está evitando o sol – Bella disse sem nenhuma enrolação sentando-se ao lado da moça tirando seus sapatos para imitá-la.

Os olhos dourados faiscaram ainda direcionados para a correnteza do rio.

- Por quê? – ela tornou a falar. Foi mais uma pergunta retórica para satisfazer seu próprio ego, ela estava ciente disso. Seus pés começavam a entrar em contato com a água refrescando cada célula de seu corpo.

- Nós não nos damos tão bem assim – sua voz era delicada, calma e lembrava muito a voz da vovó Swan.

- Sendo assim é só fazer um feitiço de sombra – Bella respondeu por impulso, não esperava realmente a resposta de uma estranha.

Mas a sensação que essa conversa transmitia podia ser qualquer uma, menos estranha.

O vento fazia cócegas nas bochechas da criança e balançava os cabelos castanhos e um pouco ondulados que se rendiam ao vento sem resistência alguma. Enquanto suas mãos brincavam com as plantas ao redor de seu corpo.

- Podia ser tão simples assim – debochou a mulher retirando a luva que cobria todo seu braço direito para refrescá-lo um pouco na água, mas perto de sua pele a água parecia estar fervendo, não que isso lhe proporcionasse algum calor.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Bella enquanto ela desgrudava as mãos da plantas e as erguia no ar.

- É mais que simples! – ela sussurrou – é mágico!

Dito isso ela sussurrou palavras invisíveis para os curiosos, inaudíveis até para a mulher que a olhava com ternura.

O céu ficou escuro por alguns instantes e logo tornou a brilhar. Os olhos de Bella nunca se cansavam de ver "aquilo". Era como ver algo novo, mesmo sendo exatamente a mesma coisa da ultima vez, era inteiramente nova.

A sombra envolveu as duas com muita cautela. Bella virou-se para a mulher com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, sendo retribuída com um sorriso de valor igual.

- Você me faz lembrar muito o meu filho.

Bella tornou a fugir das lições e tornou a vê-la dia após dia na beira do rio. Mas logo a mulher precisou se mudar daquela vila da cidade de lá deixando com Bella apenas o pentagrama, velho e prateado.

- Vou me atrasar – acordou de seus devaneios e sussurrou as costumeiras palavras invisíveis fazendo com que o quarto voltasse a sua organização normal.

Enquanto os objetos desviavam da cabeça de Bella, ela colocava sem dificuldade alguma a corrente finíssima de ouro branco que servia de apoio para o pentagrama. Exatamente no instante em que fechou a corrente a última almofada voou sobre seu ombro pousando em sua cama.

- Vejamos – ela tomou toda a água que continha no copo e o colocou delicadamente no ar. –, você vai direto para a cozinha ok? – o copo apenas flutuou descendo os degraus, passando pelas salas e pousando na pia da cozinha. Enquanto Bella empurrava a cadeira de volta ao seu devido lugar. – Como vai seu bom gosto hoje? – ela pousou as mãos sobre a porta do guarda-roupa e sussurrou novas palavras. As roupas trocaram de forma em seu corpo, transformando a calça larga e o moletom em um suéter azul formal que caia até o começo da calça jeans escura recém-passadas. As pantufas largas e que teimavam em sair de seus pés davam espaço para o tênis preso, mas ainda assim confortáveis. Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, o mesmo de nove anos atrás. – Perfeito.

Sua bolsa contendo os matérias do segundo ano colegial – equivalente ao que chamamos de "ensino suplementar, ou específico" na cidade de lá – estava pendurada na maçaneta da porta.

Começou a caminhar ainda meio sonolenta até a bolsa, abriu-a e procurou pela caixa preta.

A caixa preta era pequena, cabia na palma da mão de Bella sem dificuldades. Abriu-a com um imenso suspirou, retirou dali um óculos de grau que caía perfeitamente em seu rosto.

- É incrível a quantidade de feitiços que "eles" criam para tornar nossas vidas mais confortáveis, mas... – ela deu uma pausa começando a sentir o efeito do óculos. Agora conseguia enxergar o outro canto do quarto, não pelo fato do quarto ser grande, mas sim por ser míope. – Até hoje não inventaram nada mágico para acabar com a miopia. – suspirou de novo colocando a bolsa sobre um dos ombros e abrindo a porta rumo ao banheiro.

No olho direito tinha 3,75º enquanto no olho direito tinha 3,0º. Era realmente complicado tentar enxergar sem óculos.

Escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos que agora ultrapassavam a metade de suas costas sem dificuldade. Encarou os olhos castanhos e ainda inchados por causa do sono no espelho e os fechou, acariciando as têmporas. Ao abrir os olhos tudo o que restava do sono havia sumido, exceto, é claro, a preguiça.

Fuçou na bolsa novamente pegando seu iPod, objeto no qual morria de ciúmes, ligou-o e colocou os fones. Logo sentiu seus músculos relaxarem ao som de Pink Floyd, influencia da própria Rénee. Charlie não era muito fã de música, mas fora ele quem ensinou Bella a tocar piano e violão. Rénee era preguiçosa e desajeitada demais para tentar aprender a tocar qualquer coisa.

Desceu direto até a garagem trancando a porta da frente. Encarou a caminhonete vermelha e a moto preta, tinha certeza que seu humor de hoje não combinava muito com motos. Sentou no banco da caminhonete velha fazendo o banco ranger e suspirou relaxada, adorava aquele som.

Olhou o relógio no painel que marcava 07h45min em números vermelhos.

- Ainda bem que Garfos não é grande – ligou o carro e acelerou até chegar em Forks High School. A escola já estava "cheia" e os alunos se apressavam para conseguirem chegar a tempo nas suas devidas salas. Bella não estava preocupada com o tempo. – O tempo é relativo. – ela suspirou terminando de estacionar o carro.

Destravou as portas e antes que pudesse abrir alguém a puxou fazendo com que Bella quase caísse de cara no chão. Por algum milagre desconhecido Bella conseguiu equilibrar-se em um dos pés e não cair de cara no chão.

Levantou os olhos com as mãos ainda meio trêmulas e deu de cara com a figura de uma menina. Tão perfeitinha que assustava. Ela não devia passar dos 1,65 de altura e esboçava um sorriso sarcástico de orelha a orelha, fazendo com que as covinhas de seu rosto ficassem ainda mais a mostra. Sua testa estava meio franzida em sinal de desapontamento, esperava algo um pouco melhor que Bella.

- Aluna nova? – Bella disse sem pensar duas vezes. Podia sentir que ela era nova por dois motivos: o primeiro, e óbvio, era devido ao fato de nunca ter visto aquele rosto pelos corredores da escola, e o segundo motivo era que se essa garota fosse pelo menos de alguma cidade vizinha de Forks ela teria notado. Porque a garota em sua frente, com estranhas mechas azuis que dançavam por cima do cabelo castanho, era tão especial quanto ela.

- Exatamente – ela disse ainda meio cínica se aproximando do rosto de Bella e tocando sua bochecha com sua mão direita. – Você deve ser... A mais nova dos Swan certo?

- Certo – Bella disse colocando sua mão por cima da mão da garota, a mão era pequena e quente, transbordando toda humanidade possível. – E qual seria o seu nome?

- Mary Walker – ela disse com a voz um tom mais alto desgrudando sua mão do rosto de Bella.

- Filha dos Walker? – ela fez uma pausa, estudar magia era um saco, mas tinham coisas que você jamais esqueceria: os feitiços, e os nomes. – Assim como seus pais seu sangue também é meio-a-meio? – a garota cerrou os olhos durante o comentário.

- Sou – sua voz saiu carregada de hostilidade e seus olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto encaravam o rosto de Bella. – Ainda assim, é um prazer te conhecer Swan. – ela disse tentando ser um pouco menos hostil.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – ela fez uma pausa para escolher as palavras certas. – Então, cansou da cidade de lá?

Mary suspirou erguendo seus cadernos a altura dos peitos e pondo-se a caminhar ao lado de Bella. Perto de Bella ela até parecia mais alta, e isso a deixava de alguma maneira, bem. Não fazia idéia de qual seria a primeira aula e duvidava que seus pés a levassem até a sala, sabendo muito bem que o mesmo aconteceria com Bella.

- Meus pais resolveram tentar uma vida normal depois de duzentos anos... As pessoas ficam entediadas às vezes. – sua voz era doce enquanto falava de sua família. Sem dúvida alguma era uma família respeitada que começara muito antes de qualquer terra do lado de lá ser descoberta pelos de cá. O primeiro homem da família Walker, irmão de outras cinco irmãs, fugiu da terra de lá, pois achava o desconhecido muito mais interessante, começando assim a primeira família meio de lá e meio de cá.

- Sei como é, vovó até hoje ainda não voltou de sua tentativa de acabar com o tédio. – Bella sorriu lembrando de como a avó parecia ter quase sua idade e estar mais viva que Rénee. – Gostando de Forks? – ela disse descobrindo onde seus pés a haviam levado. Estavam no gramado perto do bosque chegando aos bancos velhos cobertos por plantas. A garoa caía delicadamente por todo seu corpo deixando pequenas manchas explicando sua presença. Bella foi a primeira a sentar no banco colocando sua bolsa no chão e desligando o iPod.

Mary apenas despejou os cadernos em cima do banco e esparramou-se deitada na grama. Ela adorava a natureza, adorava ser uma "bruxa" e estar ligada à natureza. Amava cada pingo de chuva que caía em seu rosto, em seus braços nus, por cima de suas calças, tentando penetrar sua blusa regata. O vento que batia em seu rosto lhe mostrava apenas um significado: estar viva.

Bella apenas imitou seu feito apoiando a cabeça na bolsa e deitando-se no banco. A sensação era realmente incrível. Garfos tinha lá suas surpresas.

- Quantos anos você tem? – para muitos adolescentes esse tipo de conversa era ridícula, não se perguntava para alguém que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua quantos anos ela tinha. Mas quando na cidade de lá havia pessoas que não envelheciam, era essencial perguntar a idade.

- É a minha primeira vez passando pelo colegial – Bella começou a imaginar os formatos das nuvens enquanto o vento as chacoalhava de um lado ao outro. – Tenho dezesseis anos. E a sua?

- Tenho dezessete. Sou mais velha que você pelo menos. – ela abriu um sorriso, estava cansada de ser a pirralha das turmas na cidade de lá. – A capacidade de arranjar problemas da família Walker realmente está presente em meu sangue. – ela debochou rolando na grama.

- É, você está matando aula com uma desconhecida logo no primeiro dia. – Bella gargalhou, porque ela _estava mesmo_ matando aula.

- Você não é uma desconhecida. – ela disse um tom mais sério e com certeza. – Eu sei mais sobre você do que sei sobre a natureza de qualquer mortal, considerando ainda que sou meio de cá também.

- Não deixo de ser apenas uma estranha – Bella deu um sorriso bobo sussurrando novas palavras fazendo com que o vento soprasse ainda mais forte em seu rosto. O sol se escondia atrás das nuvens dando a sensação de fim de dia. Ouviu Mary fazer gestos com as mãos e sentiu a garoa mais forte. – Sua família me assusta – deu um risinho histérico revirando-se no banco para encarar as mechas castanhas e azuis esparramadas na grama verde.

- Ela me assusta também – abriu seus olhos castanhos que frequentemente mudavam de cor: hora eram comuns, hora eram vermelhos cor de sangue. Não mudavam de acordo com seu humor, nem com o clima, apenas mudavam. – Na minha cabeça, tudo que é "meio", falta. – Ela deu uma pausa encarando os olhos castanhos de Bella. – Mas os Walker sempre foram os melhores nos elementais, e olha que eles são os que mais possuem personalidade.

- Verdade – Bella começou a rir, Mary apenas deu risinhos acompanhando-a. – As únicas que realmente me dou bem são as do vento. As do fogo dizem que eu não sou convincente o suficiente – Bella fez biquinho ao falar e começou a brincar com as gotas de chuva que saltavam no banco.

- Elas são assim mesmo, não é só com você.

- Que bom, achei que estava sendo marcada.

- Duvido, elas não são loucas o suficiente para marcar uma Swan.

- Você sabe das regras do lado de cá? – Bella perguntou com a voz um pouco mais dura, em tom de autoridade. Fazia isso tanto pelos habitantes comuns de Forks, como pra ela. Estava aprendendo a gostar de verdade dessa cidade.

- Acho que sim. Mas tudo se resume a não fazer nada assustador e fora do comum demais para um mortal, certo?

- É, eles se assustam muito fácil – Bella sabia bem disso, o dia das bruxas era o seu dia favorito especialmente para isso. – Eles gostam de vidas normais, os "meios" também nascem assim? Ou isso só aparece depois de um tempo?

- Isso? – Mary levou algum tempo para perceber, mas Bella era só mais um curiosa sobre a vida dos "meios". Não havia nada de incrível nisso, eram tão normais quanto um mortal, ou quanto uma "bruxa" como Bella era. Suspirou, sabia que nas palavras da Swan mais nova não havia maldade alguma, apenas curiosidade. E que mal havia em saciar sua curiosidade? Abriu um sorriso doce para Bella. – Não tem nada de muito especial em ser um "meio". Às vezes sou meio só de lá, às vezes só meio só de cá. Às vezes não tenho controle do poder, às vezes não tenho poder nenhum. Mas ele apareceu comigo assim que nasci, assim como veio para você e para todos os outros imortais.

- Seus olhos mudaram de cor – Bella soltou sem querer, tinha essa maldita mania de falar a grande maioria das coisas que pensava. Mas ao ver os olhos de Mary simplesmente passarem do castanho para o vermelho não pôde simplesmente não dizer nada. - Estão vermelhos agora.

Mary gargalhou diante de tal comentário. Confortava saber que a cor de seus olhos mudando eram mais interessantes do que a história sobre ser um "meio".

- Eles fazem isso às vezes.

- Com você é sempre às vezes? – Bella aproximou-se para ver melhor os olhos.

- É. Mais ou menos assim que funciona com os "meios". – ela gargalhou.

**NA: **Heeey pessoas!

É, titia Mel sumiu um pouco, mas volta trazendo uma fica nova! [pessoas: nós não queremos fics novas, queremos as atualizações das antigas! ._.] É eu sei. Mas essa fic realmente entrou na minha cabeça saaabe? E quando alguma coisa entra na minha cabeça eu fico meio vidrada! Alias tenho comunicados a fazer:

- Essa fic é totalmente dedicada ao **Chu** que realmente gostou dela! *-*'

E pra ser sincera, eu realmente gostei dessa Bella e da Mary então, putz foi a melhor personagem até agora! E ela é criação do Chu. u.u'

Bom espero que gostem meus amores!

E sim, reviews ajudam ._.


End file.
